


Chance of a Lifetime

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: You are doing your first big interview with the Avengers cast ahead of the upcoming untitled film. Hilarity ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

This is the first major interview EW has assigned you and you’re nervously excited about the project. While everyone involved in this project has been told to keep it under wraps, you are internally geeking out (!) that you are interviewing every single actor involved in the 4th untitled Avengers movie. It’s your big shot and while everyone at the office knows you have several celebrity crushes, you’re doing everything possible to keep yourself composed and professional.  
First on your list is the one and only Robert Downey Jr. You’ve been a fan since Iron Man first premiered in 2008 and you extend a hand when he steps into the interview room the magazine has set up. Props and posters were snuck in from the studio and it will be the first time for everyone to see them. Robert takes your hand and pulls you into a small hug, then remarks “Jesus, Hemsworth just keeps getting bigger!” You both chuckle at the joke as you take your respective seats. “It’s good to meet you, [y/n] was it?”  
“It’s exciting to you meet you Robert!” you smile at him. “I’m a longtime fan so let me get over the gushing first. You’ve dealt with a lot of us in the press, so this is probably new for you, a freshman interviewer.” He gives you a grin and a nod. “Freshmen are so fun to initiate!”  
You laugh and groan. “Oh boy, I’m going to get into a lot of trouble with you; I can feel it! So, let me start off with a question you get a lot these days, do you die in this movie?” He stares at you, then the guys in the suits behind you, before lowering his glasses at you. “Are you in league with Thanos? Because I feel a sense of danger around.” You chuckle at the reference. “Ok, the Marvel guards won’t let you touch that one, I understand! No spoilers! #ThanosDemandsYourSilence. I can’t wait for the movie to come out; any chance you’ll get them to up the premiere like you did the last time?’  
Robert grinned at your memory. “That was pretty awesome of me wasn’t it? But would it really be fair to do it again?” You think about his question for a moment. “You’re right. Someone else should be able to do it instead… maybe Chris Evans?”  
The door to the interview room opens and a different Chris takes a seat next to Robert. “How about me?” he asks in his husky Australian accent. “Chris Hemsworth!” Your smile could probably be seen in the offices 2 blocks down. “How wonderful to meet you! So… you think Marvel will let you tease a different, sooner, release date?”  
He beams his own brilliant smile at you. “With this body and this grin? Sure!” All three of you laugh for a moment. “Ok guys, in all seriousness, how was it working with each other, knowing it could be the last?” The gentlemen look at each other, before Chris takes the lead. “It’s always a blast working with such an amazing group of actors. We’ve definitely become a family off set, so there will always be a reunion at some point.” Robert interjects. “Most likely at my place, with a lot of food and a lot of booze. These young ones make me feel so old.” He sighs dramatically. You giggle at the thought and move on. “A lot of our readers may not always be the target audience Marvel sometimes expects. What is it that you think appeals to so many different types of people?”  
Robert speaks first this time. “Marvel has been brilliant at casting the right person for each role; not necessarily going for what was printed, but for who embodies the spirit. You end up with amazing actors that don’t look like the comic but who lives in them.” You nod in agreement. “I couldn’t have said it more eloquently.”  
The door opens again, and another blonde takes a chair. “Sorry for being a little late,” Scarlett deadpans. “I heard you could use a little less testosterone in here.” You give her a welcoming handshake and smile. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you! Actually, they’ve been complete gentlemen; I was prepared for much worse with this one.” You smirk at Robert. Robert gives you a once over then laughs. “Ha! I want to be here when you’re face to face with any of the following: Mackie, Seb, Evans, Tom Hiddleston, Tom Holland, and Paul Rudd. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have EW send me all the videos. I’ll bet you there’s at least 2 of them that try to get your number.” You turn a light shade of pink at the idea.  
Then you think to yourself about what the magazine would do, if such a proposition would occur; you’d probably get in trouble, at worst fired. But it’s RDJ challenging you and you can’t help but engage in the banter. “Robert, I might have to take that bet. Two of those guys are married, so you’re baiting me.” Robert smirked back at you. You look at the other two who are clearly interested in this exchange. “What do you think: will 2 of the single guys ask for my number on camera?” Hemsworth strokes his chin while Scarlett is quick with her response: “Absolutely! The real bet is which one you actually say yes to.” Robert jumps up in the chair, leaning over Hemsworth’s lap, into Scarlett’s space. “What’s fair, $100? Can you spend just $100 on a date?” He turns his glance to you. You chuckle and shake your head. “I’ll let you two hash out the details later. Let’s move on!”  
Thirty minutes later you’ve wrapped up the rest of the interview and thank all three for coming. “[Y/n], so Scarlett and I have a deal. We’re pretty sure we know who’s going to ask you out. Look at you, none of them will be able to resist.” You politely blush as he continues. “You can choose as many as you want, but if you choose Scarlett’s pick over mine, I pay for the date. If you pick mine, it’s on her tab.”  
You throw your head back and laugh. Clearly, they have no idea how crazy this is, but you’re willing to play along. Before you can answer, your boss steps in the room. ‘[Y/n], I’ve watched the feedback already; this is going to skyrocket your career. But, on one condition.”  
You look at your boss quizzically. “Ok, what’s the condition?”  
She smiles at you like the cat who ate the canary. “You have to take this bet.”


	2. Chapter Two

You stare at your boss, jaw agape. “You seriously want me to take this bet? I thought you guys would freak out, or at least disapprove?” Your boss continues to smile at you. “Hmm, let’s see: put together a hot Marvel actor with one of our favorite new rising stars. Where is the trouble?” You blush again.  
Robert and Scarlett give you a hug and excuse themselves, while you continue listening to your boss. “[Y/n], you’ve been learning all about these people and this is your big shot; we’re not going to hold you back if something should happen. Frankly, it would be step up from the last couple of guys you dated.” Your boss gives you a smirk and one last piece of advice. “Have fun with it! What’s the worst that could happen?”  
\---  
The Next Day  
There’s one more chair in the interview room than you expected. You and your boss had been given cleared schedules from Marvel, so you were intrigued to see who else might be joining. The door opened, and two guys stepped into the room: Paul Rudd & Paul Bettany. “Hey guys!’ you reach your hand out, but both give you friendly hugs instead. “Take a seat! Thank you so much for joining me! You might have heard I’m a bit of a Marvel geek.” Paul Rudd smiles at you. “Aren’t we all really?” Bettany concurs with a nod.  
“Great! So, I want to start with the question everyone is dying to ask: does everyone survive this movie?” you jump right in. Paul Bettany sighs dramatically before answering. “I wish I could answer that, but no one’s let me see a whole script.” Paul Rudd looks at Bettany, “They gave you a script?” You smirked at them both. “Ok, yes! We established that with RDJ, the #ThanosDemandsYourSilence is still alive and well.” Both men grin.  
The door opens, and Chadwick Boseman takes a seat next to Paul Rudd; he gives each one a fist bump before turning to you and bowing with his arms crossed. “Wakanda forever!” You throw your head back and laugh. ‘Chadwick! Lovely to meet you!” you say. “What was it like for you working with these guys?” He takes a moment before answering. “It was fun working with such a diverse cast; these types of movies don’t typically rely on any type of award-winning actor, but in our case, we have…something like…10 Oscars or Emmy award winners?” He looks at the Paul’s for confirmation. Paul Bettany starts counting on his fingers and you chuckle.  
“Rudd,” he seems surprised by the address. “Sorry, with both of you here I tend to default to last names.” He shakes his head and smiles. “No, it’s fine, I just think that might be one of the first times a woman has called me by my last name!” You grin in response. “Ok, I feel honored. My question was going to be something much wittier but now I have to know: with more than 1 Paul on the set, what does everyone call you?” He chuckles as he recalls his answer. “Orange Slice. Because of one lousy improv line I get called Orange Slice by everyone!” You laugh with him. “That is both awesome and cringy.”  
You hear the door open again and in walks Tom Holland. You feel your cheeks turn pink, remembering the bet you agreed to. “Tom! The new TH,” you smile. “Thanks for joining us! Nice to meet you!” Tom settles in the chair Paul Rudd has given up. “Lovely to meet you too,” Tom says in his charming British accent. You notice his glance stay on you for a moment. “Tom, being one of the youngest people on set, have you gotten any advice from the more seasoned actors?” Paul Bettany leans into you. “Thank you for saying ‘seasoned actor’ and not ‘old folks.’” Everyone laughs heartily.  
“I really did! Both Pauls here have such great comic timing and it was fun seeing them on set. You know how much grief I get from Mackie and Sebastian; I’m pretty sure the whole world is still watching our Ace Comic Con interview on YouTubeTM.” Tom grins and sinks back into his seat. “Chadwick, being newer to the Marvel universe, have you learned anything from this experience?” He smiled at you. “That’s a wonderful question, and one I haven’t gotten to answer! Truthfully, the quickest thing I learned, and not from these specific gentlemen but others, is to duck and cover. The pranks on set are getting epic on their own!” Tom interrupted, “Like that time Robert tried…” “Yes, that’s what sprang to mind,” Chadwick cut him off smoothly. “Or that time Seb and Evans…” “Yes, that one too!”  
You laughed at the two guys. “Are there secrets in these stories Chadwick is trying to keep?” All four pair of eyes look at you amused. “Did you pick up on that?” Chadwick asked. “Ok, so every question is a landmine. Let me try a different path: if each of you could pick a previous Marvel movie to cameo in, which one would it be?” The four guys stare down at the floor for a second to think. “Orange Slice?” He smirks at you. “I’d call you Legs for Days, but the wife will kill me. Cameo, cameo… I’d have to go with Ultron. Having scenes with Elizabeth this time around was a riot and I’d love to do that again.”  
“I can’t wait to see how that plays out!” you turn to Chadwick, “your turn!” “I’d love to have been part of the original Avengers movie; I’m waiting for my turn with Joss Whedon, I’m such a fan!” You love Chadwick’s answer. “I’m in love with Whedon’s work as well! Let me do that interview when you get it!”  
You let Paul Bettany answer next. “I was the voice in all of the Iron Man movies; I’ve been an integral part of Tony’s world for so long it’s hard. But since you’re asking, I would have been delighted to work on the first Thor. That movie needed one more Brit!” You nod in agreement. “One more Brit would have totally made that movie!”  
You turn finally to Tom Holland, who seemed prepared. “I’m lucky that I’ve worked with some of the original characters already in my first movie. That said, I have to go with Dr. Strange; that movie had some of the coolest special effects and the idea of magic meeting science…” He trails off with a smirk. “That sounds like Benedict talking,” you tease. “How much did he pay you to say that?” “Oh nothing!” Tom responded.  
You look over to your camera guy who gives you the “1 more question” signal. You gesture in agreement. “Alright guys we have time for one more question and it comes from a number of fans. If you were still single, which Marvel actress would you have a crush on?” They all look at you in embarrassment. “Let’s start with Paul Bettany.” He turns pink but chuckles, “I’d definitely have a crush on Michelle Pfeiffer. I might have one now.”  
You smile at Paul. “She’s hot at any age, so that’s a great answer! Ok Paul Rudd?” He smirks, but also turns a little pink. “I’d have to go with my co-star Evangeline Lily. Did you see her in the Wasp costume? Sorry honey!” he says directly to the camera. You nod in agreement. “Also a good choice! Chadwick?”  
Chadwick grins at you. “I will admit, I’ve always had an appreciation for Danai when she was on Walking Dead.” You whisper “ooh” under your breath. “Is that all you want to tell us?” He looked at the floor before laughing. “Yes, we’re just friends; she’s a wonderful person!”  
You turn to Tom Holland to finish. “Tom?” He smiles at you and blushes. “Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a crush on someone.” You give Tom a side glance. “A crush on someone on set?” His face gets a little redder. “Is this considered on set?” he asks.


	3. Chapter Three

You gape at Tom’s question, then remember the list of names Robert had rattled off to you: Mackie, Seb, Evans, Tom Hiddleston, Tom Holland, and Paul Rudd. Now you were pretty sure that someone, or someones, had arranged this little hiccup in the interviewing schedules on purpose. Your gape changes to a smirk as Paul Rudd pats Tom on the shoulder, saying “Smooth, Tom. Real smooth.” You chuckle at the less than private exchange. You clear your throat and reign in your eye rolling. “Tom! I’m flattered!” You give him a sincere smile. “Now remind me, because it’s buried in my notes, you’re… 20?” He grins at you, “No I’m 22. And you are…?”  
You grin back at him. “If I tell you, will it make a difference? Normally a lady is never asked her age.” He joined in the banter. “Normally I would agree but you asked me first. You can’t be that much older than I am. Come on!” You smile widely and bite your lip. “Ok, but not a single one of you will believe me,” you warn. Paul Rudd smirks at you and teases. “Because you’re, what, 29?” You throw your head back and laugh. “I look 29 to you?”  
Chadwick decides to join in the teasing now. “No, you’re definitely 25.” You bat your lashes at him. “Really?” Tom decides to jump in at this point. “Ok, come on tell us. How old are you?”  
You smirk and glance down at your clutch, knowing what’s about to follow. “Ok, I’m 41.” Four mouths fall open, then the comments start up. “NO WAY!” “You’re kidding?” “You’re my age?” “Wait, does that make me the OLDEST?” You can’t hold back your laughter which is harder than you intended. All four guys eye you again. You reach down to your clutch and pull out your driver’s license; you show the guys the proof. Tom’s face gets a bit redder; you have to bite back a giggle. “Tom, you’re an absolute sweetheart, and this has been an entertaining interview. Sorry guys but we’re all out of time today.”  
The camera guy shuts down and you give each of the guys a friendly hug. “Thank you all for coming! It really was fun! Tom, can I steal you for a second?” He glances at your friendly smile and agrees. The rest of the guys leave. “I have an awkward question for you, but please be honest. Did someone move your interview around to today? I had you down for last day interviews.”  
He grimaced and looked down at his shoes before looking back at you. “Yes, someone from the magazine called my agent, and they rescheduled for today. Do you happen to know why? I was a little confused myself.” You sighed and chuckled. “If I tell you, promise to give them both hell for me on other interviews, will you?” He laughed and nodded. “Ok, so Robert and Scarlett made a bet about how some of my other interviews might go, yours being one of them.” Tom laughed harder, giving you another once over. “Knowing Robert, I have an idea of what kind of bet this might be.”  
You agreed. “I’m sure you might! They didn’t tell me who they picked, but since Robert put your name in there… I thought you should know.” He took your hand and held it. “Well, even if you are old enough to be my mom, you’re still pretty attractive.” You had to laugh at the gumption. “Hey there, KID, be nice to your elders.” You both walked to the door; Tom leaned over and kissed your cheek. “It really was lovely to meet you; maybe we could have coffee sometime?” You gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. “I’d like that! You can give me all the spoilers!” You heard his laugh as the door shut behind him.  
\--  
Two Days Later  
A new week and a new round of interviews are scheduled; the magazine gave you the new schedule. With Tom Holland’s interview bumped up, additional cast members and dates had been set up. Today you had, what most people in your office were calling, the biggest troublemakers on and off set: Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Mark Ruffalo, and Chris Evans.  
You made your way to the interview room; you already heard the low rumbling voices. You straightened your blouse, smoothed over your pencil skirt, and braced yourself. The next hour could be make or break for you in more ways than one. You walked into the room and the voices lowered. You could feel all eyes on you; you turned to all of them and flashed a smile. A load groan was audible but was hard to tell from which guy it came from. “Hi everyone! So glad you could make it!” You stuck a hand out to greet them, but Mackie tackled you in a big hug. “Guys, this one’s hot!” he said as he pulled back. You could feel your face turn completely red. “Thanks?” you reply weakly.   
You take your seat and cross your feet at the ankles; choosing the pencil skirt may not have been the smart choice for this interview after all. “I originally thought Robert was going to be the troublemaker in my first interview, but I hear this is the group to be afraid of!” All four men chuckle. “Which of your co-workers would you say is the biggest troublemaker on set?” Mackie completely takes over. “That would definitely be these two,” pointing to Seb and Evans, “because they are always trying to play pranks on me!” You smirk at Mackie, quick with a response. “I’m assuming that’s because they’re getting you back for a prank you’ve played on them?” Mark whistles and Seb flashes you a smile. “I like her already; she can call you on you crap, Choclatino.” Mackie responds back, “Hey Seabass, just wait until she turns it on you.” A look crosses Seb’s face and you pray he doesn’t voice whatever it is aloud; he winks at you instead and you turn pink.  
Evans notices your blush and calls you out. “Mackie, I think our girl here has the hots for Seb?” You groan good-naturedly and smirk at Evans. “To be fair here, Evans, he’s not the only one I have the hots for.” Evans turns a shade of red and Mackie howls. “See? I told you, you dish it, she takes it and throws it back!” Seb leans forward a bit and smiles at you. “So, you DO have a thing for me? And Evans? Anyone else we should know about?” You chuckle at the realization this interview is moving away from you.  
“Ok guys, I’ll make you a deal. Let’s get through this interview first, and if we can all have fun while still being professional, I’ll confess my OTHER celebrity crushes at the end. Deal?” Seb and Evans are quick to say yes; Mackie grins at you and nods while Mark is rubbing his head looking confused. “Do you have a crush on me too?”


	4. Chapter Four

You grin, “I think you’re awesome, Mark! In fact, most of our fans love you as Bruce Banner/the Hulk; what do you think makes the Hulk universally appealing?” Mark smiles down and starts to answer. “I think everyone understands the constant internal rage; especially with everything that’s been going on lately in the world.” Mackie interrupts, “Plus they can imagine what the Hulk is like in bed!” The other guys groan in unison.  
You roll your eyes and turn to Mackie. “Ok, Choclatino, some fans are speculating that Falcon may take up the Captain America mantel should Steve Rogers perish in this upcoming movie; what are your thoughts?” Mackie beams at you. “That is the best question! I think it’s about time we have a black Captain America; while the diversity is there, we need a sexier Captain America.” Evans laughed and grabbed the left side of his chest. His very nice, muscled… “Did you catch that last remark?” Mackie looked at your pink face. “I guess you did not! Staring at Evans tends to distract most women.” Your blush deepens.  
Seb shoots you a smirk and starts pointing at his fingers. “Ok, so there’s me, Evans… Hiddleston… who else?” You roll your eyes at Seb and realize this interview is going nowhere if you don’t address this now. “Ok, you’re right about you, Evans, and Hiddleston. Moving to the DC Universe, it’s just Henry Cavill. Let’s see… Supernatural, it’s Tahmoh Penikett, but he fits into my Whedonverse and DC as well…” The guys stare at you for a moment. You chuckle. “Yes I’m a bit ‘guy-crazy’ but hey, it’s all in good fun.”  
Evans recovers fairly quickly. “If I asked for your number, you’d give it to me?” You beam at him. “Yup! And depending on if you were Scarlett or Robert’s pick, you may not even have to pay for the date!” Evans faces goes red, then pale. “What?!”  
You grimace slightly; you probably could have held on to that for after the interview. Heaving a big sigh, you turn to the camera guy. “Can we have 5 minutes?” He nods at you and takes off. You turn back to the group of guys now watching at you. “Ok, in my first interview, I teased Robert about being trouble, and he in turn threw out some of your names as well. He and Scarlett ended up making this bet that at least 2 of you would ask for my number and the loser paid for the date.” Mackie cackled; the look on your face didn’t discourage him any less. You continued, “I don’t know who they actually picked, but one of the names, Tom Holland, did say he had a crush on me.” You blushed at the memory. “He’s a sweetie, but a little on the young side for me. You two, however,” pointing at Seb and Evans, “are age-appropriate and up my alley.” You chuckle to yourself. “So, Evans, it appears you are the first, at least on camera, to do EXACTLY what Robert predicted. That about sums it up!”  
The camera guy ducks his head and back in and Seb motions him in. The camera guy assumes all is well and starts the camera rolling again before you can collect a thought. Seb’s rough voice cuts into your next thoughts. “So [y/n] if Evans is asking for your number I may as well too!” Your jaw drops open; Mark, quiet this whole time, watching this soap opera play out, looks straight to the camera and dramatically intones, “Dum dum DUMMMMMMM!” All five of you drop over in laughter; Seb winks at you again.  
“Alright guys, you have completely stolen my interview! Why am I not surprised?” you tease them. “Ok let’s get back to the interview and give the rest of the fans what they want.”  
30 minutes later  
Your sides hurt, and you’ve slid off the heels; if that was the definition of “trouble,” you were kind of okay with it! The guys had kept you laughing with their stories and teasing, once the phone number fiasco had ebbed. Mark filed out of the door after giving you a polite hug; Mackie was still lurking as you said goodbye to Evans and Seb. “Ah come guys! Which one of you actually GOT this HOT woman’s phone number?” You gave Mackie and wolfish grin. “Who says they didn’t already have them?” Mackie gave you a high five and a hug. “Lady, even if you go to the DC dark side, you need to come out with us. You’re fun!” Then he dropped into a horrible stage whisper. “Evans, you beat out this twig, right?” and elbowed Seb in the ribs as he ran out of the door, Seb close on his heels.  
“Those two are either the best of friends or secretly dating; my money’s on both,” you lean over to Evans to say. Except you don’t have to lean too far as your elbow collides with his firm, muscular chest. “Oops!” Evans laughs quietly and gives you a big bear hug. “They’re just big goofs.” He looks down at you; even in heels you don’t match up with his 6’ frame. “So, um…, about that number?” He raises his eyebrows and gives you a heart-melting smile.


	5. Chapter Five

You look up into his baby blue eyes; a warm feeling spreads from your cheeks down before you take a deep sigh. “I would normally jump at the chance, don’t get me wrong! I just want to be sure I’m being fair to everyone, considering this silly bet.” You emphasize that last point with an eye roll. Evans grins at you and drops a chaste kiss on your cheek. “Well, you know how to find me,” he winks and leaves.  
You take another deep breath. Wow! You fan yourself with your hands; being around a group of them was bad enough, but the electricity you felt just stand by Chris Evans was enough to set every single part of you aflame. Get it together, you chide yourself, you still have to get through Tom Hiddleston. The mere thought brings a smile to your lips.  
\--  
The Next Day  
The camera man is working set up his equipment again, when he leans over and hands you a small Post-it note; it reads ‘One more day and it’s a wrap!’ You stare at it, while mentally going over your calendar. Today was supposed to be the last day; the last of the ‘big’ stars should be coming in any minute. You shrug and pocket the note. The door opens and in comes the entire group: Tom Hiddleston, Elizabeth Olsen, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Chris Pratt. You great them with a wide grin.  
“Hi everyone! It’s so lovely to meet you!” They each take their seats and extend polite smiles as well. Compared to yesterday’s group, this one is subdued. “I hear that all the troublemakers were all in my group yesterday,” you start, “who would you say is the most outgoing on set?” Chris Pratt immediately answers. “Me! It’s always me! I’m the goof running around trying to get people to laugh!” Tom smiles and answers as well. “Pratt, you’re definitely the funniest guy on set, but I’m giving Mackie the label as biggest troublemaker. He is constantly riling people up and instigating some of the worst pranks!”  
“Really?” you smile shily at Tom. “Mackie pointed the finger at both Seb and Evans for that. What is it like having that kind of energy on set?’ Benedict grinned and replied, “it’s actually a good kind of energy; like when you’re at a concert or a sporting event.” He mused for a moment. “But then again it’s also like a family reunion: sometimes you spend too much time together and you need a break.” You chuckle at both analogies. “I actually understand what you mean. I have a big, extended family back in [y/h/t] so I have the complete mental image.”  
Elizabeth beamed at you. “I love big families! Being one of six was wild but so much fun! I can’t wait to start having one of my own!” Chris Pratt starts poking her arm, “So you’re used to this, poking and teasing and being annoying?” She laughs at him, and swats his arm away. You turn to Benedict. “Benedict, being the oldest in the room, and having such a diverse acting history, do you ever feel a bit… fatherly to some of the cast?” He looks straight into the camera and deadpans, “All the time.” Then he throws his head back and laughs. “Trust me when I say that I am not the only father figure. I’ve noticed this Tom, “ thumbing to his left, “has taken the other Tom under his wing. Hemsworth seems to be giving a lot of health advice to this one,” thumbing to his right, “I feel like I should be taking someone magical under my wing, but I don’t want to give this up just yet.” You wink at him, “Marvel always has something up their sleeves; you never know?”  
Tom winks at you, “I may have something up my sleeves as well.” “Your arms?” you joke. He bends his down before the “ehehehe” comes out; you take the lighter mood to bring up the bet. “Tom, I have to warn you before you do any more winking or laughing at my jokes.” He watches you a beat, then lets you continue. “Robert and Scarlett created a bet,” you start, while looking at all of them in mock frustration, “about you, Tom, along with Mackie, Seb, Evans, Holland, and Paul Rudd.” No one seems surprised at this news so you ask, “Were you aware of this?” Tom’s face breaks into a wide smile. “Why, darling, I have no idea why you would think that.” The word darling has you melting into the chair. God! The accent alone is enough to turn you on. Chris watches the two of you; you sense he wants to say something but before you can ask your next question he stops you. “Wait, I totally want to play matchmaker!” He turns to Elizabeth, “These two, they’d be totally cute together right? I mean, the eyes ALONE!”   
You roll your eyes good-naturedly as Chris and Elizabeth start humming, tapping their fingers to their chins, as in thought. You feel a slight blush and glance over at Tom; he’s also a little pink but also still eyeing you up and down. You clear your throat as the camera man signals you to wrap it up. “Ok, guys, I have time for one last question and it’s for all of you. What movie would you have liked to see your character have a cameo in?”  
Benedict is quick to respond, “Strange DEFINITELY should have been in Thor! Then you could have seen a real fight between two magicians.” His wide grin is aimed at Tom, teasing him. Chris jumps in as well, “I should have been in Thor as well, if only to have gotten over the whole ‘pretty boy’ thing before the rest of my crew fell in love with him.” You gave Chris a hearty laugh. “That was an awesome answer!”  
Elizabeth thinks for a moment. “I think Scarlet Witch would have been better than Falcon in Antman.” She looks at the camera, “I’m looking at you Mackie!” The whole room laughs with her. You turn to Tom for his final answer. He levels a look at you; internally your body temperature is on high and there’s a tingling all over you’re trying very hard to ignore at the moment. Then his wide smile slowing takes over. “I agree with Benedict about the best fight between two magicians, but I think Loki should have popped up in Dr. Strange. Maybe it could still be arranged?” You giggle at the thought of Loki in a Dr. Strange sequel; it would probably detonate both fandoms!  
“Everyone, thank you so much for coming! That’s all the time we have; this was wonderful!” You extend your hand out but you’re brought into a hug by Elizabeth, quickly followed by Chris and Benedict. Tom hangs back and waves to the rest of the group as they head out. You offer your hand, and he takes it, but instead of shaking it, raises it to his lips. Your hand, and other parts of you, warm and you can feel the slight bend in your knee. Tom whispers softly, “I was waiting until later to sweep you off of your feet.”


	6. Chapter Six

Tom takes a firm grip of your hand and keeps you steady. You let out a shaky breath and chuckle. “I didn’t expect that to happen!” He smiles down at you again, his eyes playing back and forth between blue and green. The grey shirt he had chosen to wear that day made his eyes more striking. He straightens up and rests his hand on your shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m fine, really,” you said. “Embarrassed at my clumsiness, but I’m still in one piece.” He lifts your hand again to his lips; that rush still overtakes you but this time you manage to stay upright. “Well then, until tomorrow.”  
“Wait, tomorrow? Did I agree to something I’ve already forgotten?” you tease him. He laughs and throws his head back; it reminds you of Chris Evans a bit. “No, just as I got up to leave I saw a text from my agent asking me to come back tomorrow.” He frowned at you. “Did someone get you into trouble?” You think for a moment and groan; you know EXACTLY what’s coming. You shake your head in slight disbelief. “I think it has something to do with this bet Robert and Scarlett started. Be prepared to be put on the spot tomorrow!”  
“May I walk you to your car?” Tom offered as you both stepped through the double doors. You peek up at him; the guy has serious charm and has been so attentive to you. You pause at the garage doors. “You really don’t have to; I might be a klutz but I should be fine getting to my car.” His eyes meet yours; you notice the twinkle and the color has gone more green than blue. His pupils seem larger and he seems to have moved closer to you. “I don’t know darling; what happens if you fall out of your car at home? I don’t want to be responsible for a broken leg tomorrow.” At this point you throw your own head back and laugh. Ok, this is guy is SMOOTH! You push open the doors, pointedly look both ways, and hit the unlock key of your car fob. The lights blink twice. “I think I’ll be ok for now, but you’re so nice to offer! See you tomorrow!” He watches you as you open the car door and slide in; you put your seat belt on as you watch him open the car door just in front of you. You notice it’s a nice, but older, Jaguar model in a dark green color. Mental note, ask him if green only became his favorite color because of Loki.  
\--  
The Next Day  
You find yourself back in the interview room, this time with your boss and a few extra camera men. The props and posters from Marvel are still in place but there are a lot of chairs and you’re pretty sure this is the proverbial hot seat, as you pick a spot. Your boss grins over at you while pointing out the places she wants for the cameras. As the staging winds down, Robert and Scarlett walk in; Scarlett is dressed in a basic black sheath dress while Robert is dressed down in a t-shirt and black jeans. You look down at your own striped jumpsuit and yellow shrug; no one gave you the ‘black outfit’ memo. Even your boss was dressed in nice black slacks and a tasteful swing top of grey.  
Robert was the first to greet you. “Hey there sunshine! Love this; how are you 41, you look 29.” You chuckle, “I hear that a lot; I’ve never looked my age.” Scarlett gives you a gentle hug. “I love the shoes personally; but hey I’m always a sucker for basic nude heels.” She points down at her own nude pumps. As if on a cue, Tom Hiddleston, Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, and Tom Holland walk through the door. You inwardly cheer as you see Tom Hiddleston & Chris Evans dressed in various shades of blue, Tom Holland is wearing jeans and a yellow polo, and Sebastian in dark washed jeans and black t-shirt. You got up and hugged everyone; Tom Hiddleston whispers “You look lovely” before you pull away. Your boss claps loudly to get everyone’s attention. “You should all know why you’re here. Robert and Scarlett are your hosts, [y/n] the willing victim,” she smirked in my direction, “and you guys get to sweat it out! Have fun!”  
I sink back into your chair, hands covering your face. Everyone else seems to chuckle at your embarrassment. You come out from ‘hiding.’ “Ok, let’s get this over with!” You grimace but laugh. You’re flanked by Robert and Scarlett with the other guys facing you. “On a scale of one to flaming, how red is my face?” you deadpan.  
Robert laughs and starts. “We’re all here because this lovely woman decided she would agree to a bet Scarlett and I made, like a month ago. So, we’re going to watch some of this footage and see first which guy, or guys, were predictably googly-eyed over these.” He motions to your legs, which are mostly hidden under the jumpsuit. You peek up and notice the Tom Hiddleston is staring at your legs as well. As the shortened video clips are playing, Tom notices you are noticing him, and he mouths a “Hi” at you; you blush and mouth a hi back. At the same time, you notice Chris’s eyes narrow slightly watching you and Hiddleston interact. The video playback finishes and Scarlett giggles. “I’m not sure if I should be impressed at our accuracy or disappointed that Mackie didn’t make a bigger goof of himself!” She turns to you with a question. “So, you’ve had a little time to think about all of this; any big decisions made?”  
Tom Holland decides to pipe up. “[Y/n] is definitely attractive, but I think the age difference might be an issue.” He smiles at you politely, then gives you an exaggerated wink. You laugh at him pleasantly. Robert gives him a thumbs up. “Good thinking kid; still keeping your options open, I like it!” Scarlett rolls her eyes before turning back to you. “So you’ve left yourself a trifecta of an option here; Seb, Evans, and Hiddleston. I’m not sure this was a good move?”  
Before you have a chance to answer, Seb chimes in. “While I’m all about a nice pair of legs,” he grins at you, “I don’t know if I’m the guy to pick here. Not saying I’m not interested, just that I have a feeling someone here might be more interested.” Your face goes carefully blank at Seb’s teasing. The insinuation is there, and you have to chuckle. Scarlett turns back to you. “Wow, ok! So, you’re down to Evans and Hiddleston! Neither one asked for your number on camera, so technically this bets a draw Robert.” Robert huffed and crossed his arms. He studied the two men across from him silently for a moment before a grin took over his face. He sat up and snapped his fingers. “That’s because they waited until OFF camera! Come on,” he glanced between both guys, “which one of you got it?”  
Evans lifted his hands as in defeat. Tom turned to him, a mix of surprise and relief washing over his face. Robert stares both of them down. “Neither ONE of you took the bait? Are you serious? Did you gloss over these?” Robert again indicated your legs. “Or these I might add?” as he pointed somewhere around your head. Scarlett threw her head back and arms up. “YES! I win!” You stare at her, jaw hanging. “What? How did you win?” Scarlett clarified. “Robert was sure that ANY of the guys would hit on you, or that one of these two would have gotten you to go out with them by now. I insisted that he was wrong, because Evans likes to torture himself with self-doubt before he caves to Seb’s teasing and asks a woman out. And THIS ONE,” pointing to Hiddleston, “just has to open his mouth and the women come flocking and he runs away like a scared bunny.” You stifle a giggle at the mental pictures forming.  
You heave a deep sigh of relief. “Robert…” you tease. “Guess what I’m going to do now?” He rolls his eyes before looking you in the eyes. You wink at him then turn to Evans and Hiddleston. “Guys, how would BOTH of you like to go out to dinner with me? Remember, it’s Robert’s treat!”


	7. Chapter Seven

You look at both guys expectantly. In the back of your mind, you thought they would get a kick out of besting Robert and would take you up on your offer. Instead they are eerily quiet. You try to hide the disappointment in your voice. “Or not. I realize that maybe I was a little caught up in all of this as well. Can’t blame a girl for trying!” You look at the camera and shrug, a rueful smile on your face.  
“On the contrary,” Tom started, “I would love to have dinner with you. Especially on Robert’s dime.” He looks over at Robert and flashes a smirk.  
Chris nods. He doesn’t say anything, and you motion to the camera guys to cut. Robert notices the movement and sees the red light go out on all three devices. “[Y/n] any reason why you cut the cameras?” You glare at him, eyes pointing over to Chris who seems lost. “Yeah I thought we could all use a break right now.”  
You get up from your seat and go to sit beside Chris. “Hey there big guy; is it nice where you’re at?” His blue eyes turn on you. They seem a bit vacant at first, then come back to life. You soften your smile at him. “Everything ok? You seem a bit… lost.”  
He shakes his head slightly and looks down for a moment. He brings his head back up and looks at you. He notices the little gold hoops in your ears, the same ones he noticed on his first interview. He sees the fresh coat of polish on your fingers and toes match. He spots the delicate ring on your left hand is different from the one you wore the last time. He starts to open his mouth, then closes it, noticing the audience around both of you hasn’t left.  
You glance over at your boss for some sign this whole fiasco can be put to rest. She nods affirmatively, and you reach out to Chris. Your fingers lightly rest on his left arm and you whisper, “This interview is over; you can breathe now.” His face remains blank, but you can see a little light coming back in his eyes.  
You turn in your chair to face Tom. His face and demeanor are a contrast to Chris; you can see every feeling and emotion pouring out of him: his lips are set in a firm line and his arms are crossed, his legs are so straight it makes it look like Tom’s standing in front of, not sitting in, the chair. “Tom, may I talk to you privately for a moment?” He doesn’t speak, just bows his head slightly as you lead the way out the double doors you’ve grown accustom to. Two steps in, he takes your hand and bends his head down, leaving you forehead to forehead.  
“[Y/n] you’re choosing Chris, aren’t you?” his voice is low and controlled but to your ears it feels cold. You take a step back, keeping your hand in his. “I am. It’s not that I don’t feel something with you; I think that would be very hard to do.” You give his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m worried that with you, it’s just a physical connection.” You look him in the eye. “I’ve never been one to date more than one guy at a time; I won’t do it now.” He kisses the top of your head and sighs. “Well at least this won’t be on film,” he chuckles. “But if you change your mind…”  
You lean up and kiss his scruffy bearded cheek. “You’ll be the first one I call, I promise.” You give him a small smile and hug; he looks at you one last time and heads towards the garage doors. You get a peek of the infamous Luke as they both make their way to the car.  
You head back in; the silence is near deafening. You glance around for your boss and the crew; they’re gone. The props and posters are all gone as well. You feel a tear roll down your right cheek. “Hey there,” you hear. Jumping and turning around, you see Chris. “Jesus you scared the crap out of me!” you swat his arm in mock anger. “Are you okay now?” He nods and pulls up one of the chairs; he grabs you by the waist and sits you both down.  
He takes a deep breath; you can feel the muscles in his chest tighten and release. “About that,” he begins, “I sort of thought… well I’ve been thinking about you, and the bet thing threw me off, and then I started talking to Seb, which got me overthinking, and then…” You put a finger to his lips and hushed him. He stopped for a beat; you didn’t imagine it would work. His lips felt soft under your finger; you moved on instinct and pressed your lips to his. It was a chaste kiss, but it was sweet; you started to pull back, but his hands cupped your cheeks; he leaned in and kissed you. His lips moved so sweetly against you and you let out a small sigh. He pulls back and levels you a look with a small grin. “Are we still on for dinner?” Your laugh peals out in delight. “Yes we are totally on for dinner,” as you wave around Robert’s black-colored credit card.  
\--  
The restaurant was loud but you had managed to get a table tucked into a corner, where you both could talk at normal volumes and not be noticed. The more you talked, the more you felt a connection. You definitely did not see eye-to-eye on some issues; you would indulge his love of Tom Brady and he agreed to let you keep your Funko Pop collection. You awed over pictures of his dog, and confessed you always wanted a Husky despite not having the time or yard for one. You both traded family stories, trying to top the cuteness of your respective cousins, nieces, or nephews. You heard a soft cough behind you and noticed a waiter at your table. “While you’re welcome to come back any time, we have to ask you to leave now,” the waiter says a bit pointedly. You glance around the room as Chris peeks at his watch. “Oops,” you giggle. “We’ll get out of your way. Thank you for letting us know!” Chris takes your hand and you step out into the warm night.  
Chris looks around, noting no paparazzi are nearby, and snakes his right arm around your waist pulling you close. You snuggle against him. “This was fun; I had a really good time!” He drops a kiss on your cheek and hugs you tighter. You can feel his muscles moving underneath you; you let out an audible sigh as warmth pooled all over. “Do we take this to my place or yours,” he whispers.


	8. Chapter Eight

You look up at him, even with the dim streetlight you can see his widened pupils. You feel his grasp around your waist tighten just enough that you can feel him hard against your thigh. The enveloping warmth from before concentrated itself in your core and your thighs clenched. Any electricity you sensed before paled in comparison to the desire consuming you now.  
You considered your options at the moment; you had let Chris drive to the restaurant, at his insistence. Your apartment, however, was a good 20 minutes away from your current location. “Since I’m a reporter and not a stalker, may I ask where your place is?” He chuckles at the stalker comment before answering. “I’m about 14 minutes southwest of here.” You have to smirk at his response. “That’s funny, because I’m about 20 minutes northwest of here.” He leans his head down and drops a kiss on your cheek. Chris makes the decision for both of you. “I vote your place.” You nod and let him lead you to the car.  
While your head is still slightly spinning at the thought of taking him home, Chris opens the passenger door and lets you slide in first. He jogs around to the driver’s side and gets in; he leans across the seat to kiss you. It’s intense and you whimper as the desire pools between your legs. His tongue dances with yours as your jaw relaxes. He moves down to nibble on your lower lip before trailing down your neck. A sudden flash distracts both of you. “Fuck,” he groans. “Ok I’m getting us out of here before I’m tempted to punch a camera. Put your seatbelt on and hold tight.” Chris starts up the car & drives quickly into the street before anyone can follow you.  
You give him directions; in no time he’s pulled up to your apartment building. It’s a modest Spanish style cluster of apartments, nothing lavish. He threads his fingers through yours as your approach your door. As soon as you have the door opened, his mouth descends on yours, hot and demanding. You moan in response; he deepens this kiss and strokes your tongue with his. Your hands are alternating between running through his hair and grabbing onto his shoulders. His hands smooth over your back, down your ass. You moan again; he pulls back just long enough for you both to grab a breath. His hands move down your thighs; you take the silent hit and jump to wrap your legs around him. Your excitement gets the better of you and Chris loses his balance, sending you both to the floor.   
“Oww,” he laughs rubbing his butt. You shake your head. “Ok clearly I’m not safe in my own living room.” Chris chuckles and grins at you. “You’re safe around soft surfaces only?” You nod. “Mmm...” you lean in and place a kiss on the corner of his lips. You crook your finger. “Follow me.” You put a slight sway in your hips and you hear Chris’s groan behind you. “Babe, I would follow that ass damn near anywhere.”  
You tug him into your bedroom and stand at the foot of the bed. You fling off the yellow shrug & start to pull down the strapless pantsuit. Chris only lets you get halfway out; he reaches around and unclasped your nude strapless bra. He groans again as he asks, “Is this okay?” His hand glides over your shoulder and down to your left breast. His large hand covers your entire breast; you purr in delight of his touch as he leans down. You feel his breath on you first before he wraps his lips wrap around your nipple, Your hands run through his hair, encouraging him; you moan louder when his other hand cups your other breast, lightly pinching the nipple. You whimper and feel yourself getting wetter. If he keeps his up, I’m not going to last! You try to pull away a bit, but Chris latches on, fully intent on making you come.  
Your groans get louder, which only encourages him more. Finally, your mouth & brain work long enough to beg “Please, Chris.” He smiles against your before moving his mouth over to your right breast. “Babe, you’re going to need to be more specific. Please what?” His low voice turns you on more, your cunt getting wetter. You reach out, letting your fingers graze his cock, moving up and up… wow! Your groans turn into pants. You manage to finally eke out “Need to feel you.’  
Chris stops his attention to your breasts long enough to watch you lift your hips wantonly. “Babe, I need to make sure you’re good and wet for me.” He pulls the rest of the pantsuit down and palms you over your soaked panties. “God, you’re so wet already for me. Can you be a good girl just a little longer?”  
You shake your head against the mattress; your walls are already tightening, needing something to take you over the edge. You roll your hips again shamelessly. Chris tsks at your growing impatience; he takes his thumb and rubs light circles over your clit. Your hips buck and your orgasm takes over. Chris watches you fall apart: your eyes open & shiny, moaning “Chris” over and over. In no time Chris has stripped naked and ripped your panties off, desperate to hear you screaming his name more. His cock springs out of his boxers; you had struggled to lift yourself up to see him. You gasp at the sight of this gorgeous man standing in front of you: sinewy muscles everywhere, his bright eyes & smile, and his thick cock hitting his stomach. You gulped and felt yourself drooling as you took in your fill. “That’s why you were teasing me?” you tilt your head to the right. He nodded as your crawled to the end of the bed, grabbing his waist, and started planting kisses all over. You started on his chest, lightly pinching one of his nipples. Chris groaned “Babe” and let his head drop back. You ran your hands all over his body, grabbing his ass and pulling him against you, rubbing your core against his hard length.   
You started kissing him again, down his stomach, then licked and nipped around his Adonis belt. Your hands settle on his thick thighs, thumbs massaging gentle circles. “Fuuuck,” he drawled, dropping his head down to watch as you finally took a firm grasp of his cock in one hand and cupped his balls in the other. He hissed as you licked the tip of his cock lightly, then taking him in your mouth. You looked up for a moment; his blue eyes dark, lips parted, his hands balled up at his sides. “Doll, that feels so good.”  
You feel yourself getting wet again; you lick up his entire length then take more in your mouth as you twist your hand up to meet your lips. His hands unclench and hold your head still. You lick and twist again. His head drops lower. He whispers, “don’t stop.” You try to take him deeper. He hits the back of your throat, forcing yourself to relax your throat. He groans and stops you. “[Y/n] I’m not gonna last…” Your hand not gripping and twisting his cock reaches for your clit; you moan around him. Chris finally stills you and reaches for his pants, pulling out a condom. “Please, fuck me,” you whisper as he rolls on the condom. He leans forward to place a hungry kiss on your lips, stilling your hands on his cock. He moves your hand away from your clit and takes over again, rubbing circles with his thumb as inserts a finger slowly. You mew and roll your hips; he slides another finger as you gasp. His tongue in your mouth and his fingers buried inside you work in tandem. “Chris... fuck… please…”  
He inserts one more finger, then curls one inside, finding your g-spot. You scream “Yes! Fuck!” Your orgasm is building harder; he pulls out his fingers and you whine in frustration. “I’m going to go slowly,” he says as he teases your folds with his tip. You roll your hips again, feeling him slide in more as you gasp “Chris!” He pulls out all the way and pushes back in giving you more. You feel your walls fluttering again. “Chris I’m… FUCUUCK… faster!” you demand. You scream his name and his resolve crumbles, pounding into you harder and faster. You rake your nails down his back before slapping his ass. He moves even harder but slows down his pace as you yell “God yes!” He growls in your ear “Come for me baby, I’m almost there.” Your walls contract around him, milking him completely. He thrusts into you as your orgasm slows down, his pubic bone hitting your sensitive clit spurring your orgasm on. He collapses on top of you covering your face in soft kisses as he thrusts into you one more time, spilling into the condom.  
You both lay there for a few minutes, breathless, spent and relaxed. His softening cock slowly pulls out; you wince slightly at the remaining ache, already craving his cock filling you again. He disposed of the used condom and snuggled back up against you. His hand smooths over your stomach; you reach around his neck and pull him down into a languid kiss. “Mmm” you hum as his fingers trace an unusual pattern over your skin. “That was… amazing,” you sigh. “I may already be addicted to these,” as he kisses you senseless. Chris chuckles as your hands roam over his chest, waist, and hips. “if your hands move down any further I’m going to regret it,” Chris said. “Why?” you ask. He looks down at you and smirks. “We used the only condom I had on me.” You giggle and tease him “Should have gone back to your place; it’s been awhile for me, so I wasn’t prepared for this.” You let your hands linger around his waist, laying your head against his chest. His heartbeat slowed, matching yours. You feel him place kisses on top of your head as you both drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine - The End

Light peeks through your curtains; you stretch your arms out before rolling to your side. You were reliving the events of last night in your head, sighing as you reach out to the other side of the bed. Instead of the hard body you expected, you found nothing. You peeked an eye open; Chris was definitely not still in bed with you. You groan as you sit up; you stretch your arms again before swinging your legs over the side of the bed.  
You’re not surprised not to find him in your bed this morning; as you strip the bed down, your nose registers coffee. Thank god! You drop the sheets on the floor and pad your way into the kitchen. Chris has his back to you, humming a tune and swaying his boxer-clad hips. You can’t help but grin at this very domestic side. After a minute, you clear your throat and hug him from behind. “Good morning,” you say, your voice sounding rougher than usual. He reached an arm behind and pulled you into a side hug. “Morning, baby,” he murmured and drop a kiss on your head. A full breakfast spread had been hiding behind Chris; you reached for a piece of bacon and he swatted your hand away. “Hold your horses there, babe. I was trying to surprise you.” Another kiss landed on your head; you giggled. “Am I going to get a lot of these kisses on the head from you? I mean I know I’m shorter than you, but come on.”  
He smirks at you without responding; the breakfast tray in hand he walks back to your bedroom, neatly sidestepping the pile of sheets. He sits down and pats the spot next to him. You need no other invitation as you crawl up on the bed and curl up into his right side. You sigh again as Chris starts offering you all the food previously tucked in your cupboard: bagels with cream cheese, bacon, eggs over easy, coffee, and mimosas. “Pinch me, I think I’m in love,” you joke as you take a bite of egg, then a sip of coffee. You don’t notice Chris stutter over his own coffee at your joke; he sets the mug down and peers down at you.  
“Did you just…” he started. You glance up at his slightly open mouth, the perfect O shape. “I mean, it’s not unheard of, I’m just…” You continue to stare at him, puzzled for a moment. Then the lamp in your head smacks you with the bulb. “Oops,” you grin into your coffee mug and set it down. “I meant that more towards your cooking and the delicious food. I wasn’t trying to rush this into anything, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He sighed and dropped another kiss on your head; it was sweet but it was starting to annoy you. “Chris, the kiss on the head thing is sweet; now get over it and just talk. I can be a pretty understanding person when I want to be.” You pull back from his side, crossing your legs Indian-style and lean forward on your arms. You watch his thoughts move across his face before he turned to face you. “You know, I got out of a serious relationship not that long ago,” you nod as he continues, “It’s not that I don’t feel this connection with you but I want to take my time; I don’t want to hurt you the way I was hurt.” His head droops; you take a beat before getting up on your knees and scoot over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck in a big hug. He hugs you back and kisses your hair again. “Am I overdoing the cutesy kisses? Is that what you were saying?” he whispered in your ear. You sigh and give him a smirk. “A little. I’d much rather prefer this,” you brush your lips against his. He moans and you take the opportunity to push in your tongue, dancing around his. It’s doesn’t have the same intensity last night; it just feels RIGHT. He pulls away and presses his forehead against yours. “Breakfast is getting cold; eat and we can get a shower.” You wiggle your eyebrows at his suggestion and laugh.  
\--  
You had cleaned up breakfast & shoved the sheets into the washer; Chris insisted on saving your water bill and jumped in the shower with you. You smiled remembering how uneventful the shower was for both of you; he groaned in frustration when you ‘accidentally’ had brushed your fingers against his chest and declared you a tease. After doing something with the hair on your head, you put on jeans and a t-shirt. Chris asked if you had a ball cap he could borrow. You snickered to yourself and rooted through the back of your closet. “Tada!” you waved the hat in the air. He groaned and grabbed you from both sides, tickling you. “Is this your idea of a joke?” he grimaced as he pushed the brim together & settled the cap on his head. “Yankee pin stripes do wonders for those eyes,” you laughed, gasping for air. He gave up the tickling to plant a kiss on your lips. “Come on,” he swatted your ass as you hustled out of the door. You settled into the passenger seat again as he climbed in.  
“Where to?” you ask as he pulls onto the street. His driving is slow and steady; he reaches over and grabs your hand stroking you with his thumb. You grin and sigh as you sink further into the seat. The steady movement of the car and his stroking thumb would be enough to lull you to sleep. You straighten back up and ask again. “Where are we going?”  
“Well, I was thinking we could stop at the grocery store; your place is woefully understocked,” he glanced in your direction with a smile. “Then I was thinking we could stop for lunch somewhere, before we go back to my place.” His thumb stops moving; his hand squeezes yours gently. “Hmm, Mr. Evans, are you trying to get me into your bed?” you say as you squeeze his hand back. “Since I’ve gotten into yours, I feel it’s only fair,” he replied.  
\--  
It was late when you finally made it to Chris’s place; he had decided that getting your car back to you was high on the importance list. You mentally decided that if it had to wait a day, or a week, before you got your car back you’d be ok. You told Chris as much, which made him laugh with the infamous left boob grab; he did not want to be the reason you were fired had been his reply. “I’m pretty sure if my boss knew WHY I had been without my car, she would have cared less and sent an ‘early wedding present’,” using air quotes to emphasize the point. “Really! They’ve been trying to set me up on dates since I started working there!” Chris chuckled and pulled you into a lingering kiss in the car; you helped grab the groceries and followed him. “Wow,” you stared around the chef’s kitchen. “I don’t cook but I swear I could learn to live in here.” He grabbed you in a hug from behind, finding your ear to nibble. “First one to finish bringing in the groceries gets a treat,” he challenged. You tried to squirm out of his grasp to get back to the car; he laughed and squeezed one more time before bolting. “Cheater!” you yelled as he grabbed the last two bags out of the trunk. You put yourself between the garage door and the kitchen, bracing for the impact. Too late, you realize this is HIS house, which has more than one way in, explaining why he dashed down the driveway. You groaned and heard the heavy footsteps moving towards you. Dodger was as startled as you were; he barked and jumped up onto your legs.  
Other heavy footsteps made their way in; Chris set the bags down on the countertop and called Dodger. The dog gave up on you and ran to his master, licking whatever skin he could find. “Good boy, scaring the woman who bought treats for you,” he mushed the dog’s face. Dodger barked at the word treats and turned to you. You giggled and held out a massive rawhide bone; the dog jumped and pushed you to the ground, licking your face. “Stop it! Here!” You tossed the bone in the direction of Chris, laughing as the dog high-tailed it. He grabbed the bone up in his teeth and ran off. You took Chris’s offered hand as you stood up. “Babe, I don’t know about you but that may be all the ‘kid’ I can handle,” you joke. You notice a small shadow cross his face and you cringe. It had come up during your afternoon out: him wanting kids, you not being as sure. For taking things slow, neither one of you had been shy about bring up the big issues.  
He sighed and grabbed your hand; he led you through a dark formal dining room into a cozier family room and dumped you on a couch before sitting down himself. He stretched out and put his head in your lap. You ran his fingers through his hair and held the hand laying on his stomach. Neither one of you said anything for a bit. It wasn’t uncomfortable; on the contrary, you felt at home immediately. Dodger apparently had given up on the bone; he padded in, jumped on the couch and snuggled against Chris’s legs. You hummed to yourself as you continued stroking his hair. “I could get used to this,” you whisper low in his ear. He grinned and pulled you down into a heart-melting kiss.  
\--  
Two Months Later  
“Dodger!” you yelled out into the backyard. “Boy, you better get in here before your dad gets home!” The dog came bounding from the tree line, wagging his tail, tongue hanging out. You bend down and give him a good rub behind his ears. “Such a good dog! You’re such a sweetie.” You smother the dog with kisses and baby talk.  
“Hey, when did the dog become your favorite?” you hear from behind. Without missing a beat, you reply, “Since he’s the only one so far to greet me with smiles and kisses.”  
“Get over here,” you hear him chuckle.


End file.
